Syao
by Super Sakura Kinomoto
Summary: Syaoran is poor and all of his friends are rich. Sakura seems to have a secret that could kill her. S+S R/R plz.


First I'd like to tell you that I made this story for the CSAW contest. Hope you like it!  
  
Syao  
  
I looked out the window. I sighed and looked at my mother who was paying her bills. I glanced back out the window staring at the school with all the snooty rich kids. The one I, a kid from the trailer park, was supposed to attended. "Cheer up." my mother said. "You'll like your new school."  
  
"I want to go to my old school." I told her. Last year my mother invested in stocks and then the stock crashed. We filed bankruptcy and moved from trailer park to trailer park. Everyone in my house had to get a job except for the cat and me.  
  
Just give it a chance. It's an excellent school and it's public! Do it please Syao." my mother pleaded. I hated it when she pleaded using my nickname. After my father died I received that nickname. Syao. That was his nickname so she likes to call me that.  
  
"Yelan! You home?!"  
  
"Oh hi Wei. How are you?" my mother asked without looking up from her work. Wei was a friend of my mother. He always helped us, especially now. I didn't feel like hanging around so I walked into my room. I flopped onto my bed and my cat jumped up. "Hey Cho." I said and began to pet her, as I feel asleep.  
  
I walked into homeroom the next morning and took a seat. I was glad it was the first day of school instead of the middle of the year. A girl spotted me and walked over. I got angry. I didn't want any rich kid to talk to me and everyone could read it on my face. Everyone that is, except for her. "Good morning." She said in a cheery voice. "I see you're new here. Let me introduce myself. I'm Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Li Syaoran." I responded. She seemed different then most of these kids. She was kindest to me. "Nice to meet you Li Syaoran." She said and held out a hand. I stared at it for a little bit before I shook it. She smiled and looked at me. "Can I sit in this seat?" The desks were grouped in fours. I nodded and she placed her books down. Two others sat down before class began  
  
I walked into the cafeteria and got in line. I realized I had nowhere to sit. Now I'd be banned a loser. Not just a loser, a poor loser. "Syaoran- kun!" she yelled across the cafeteria. "Syaoran-kun would you sit at a table with me and my friends?"  
  
I glanced at her. She smiled as if the whole world was perfect. I didn't want to sit with her because I knew I wouldn't fit in but I also wanted a place to sit. "I guess so."  
  
"Yeay!" She yelled and jumped. "I'm so happy! Let me buy your lunch." she said as we came up to the cash register. She talked to me about anything that crossed her mind as we walked to a lunch table. I sat down nervously. "Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun this is Li Syaoran. Syaoran-kun this is Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiirigazawa Eriol." I stared at them and they stared back. Sakura could feel the tension. I could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Hello Li-kun." Eriol said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Tomoyo chimed in.  
  
"Likewise." I responded and began to eat. Sakura was full of joy now and sat down.  
  
It had been many months now and I had become part of a popular clique. But in this clique the one I liked the most was Sakura. I was walking home with her and she looked at me. "Can I go to your house?"  
  
"WHAT?! B..BUT WHY?!"  
  
"Well I've had you over mine. Can I go to yours?"  
  
I got extremely nervous. "But your house is so much better and.. and..." I trailed off.  
  
"It's ok that you live in a trailer park. I don't care about that. C'mon lets get to your house!" she cheered. I sighed and gave in.  
  
"Is that you sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah mom." I said as I entered the house. My cat came up to me and started cuddling with Sakura's leg. "Hey Cho!"  
  
"She's so cute!" Sakura said.  
  
"Syao, who else is with you?"  
  
"This is Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura this is my mother."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said and bowed.  
  
"Likewise." My mother smiled. "So is Syao keeping up with his studies?"  
  
"Well I'd say" Sakura started before I cut her off.  
  
"Well look at the time! C'mon Sakura we have to study." I said and dragged her away.  
  
I shut my bedroom door and turned on some music. "Your room's so cute!" She said as she looked around. "I wish I had your room."  
  
"But your room is sooo much better than mine. You live in a nice house, have your own big room, and a really big backyard. I envy you."  
  
Sakura suddenly looked far away. "But in reality it is I who envy you." she said. She looked like she was staring right through me. Her eyes were full of sadness and she looked as if she were longing for isolation. At that moment I realized that she had a life-altering secret. "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"N...No" I said as I got out my homework.  
  
I got dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans. "Mom do you think this is ok to wear to a concert?"  
  
"Of course. Now you get going. See you soon Syao!" my mother said and rushed me out the door.  
  
I walked out to the shed to get my bike and saw someone standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to go to the concert with you." she said in a deep, sad voice.  
  
"Sure. Just hop on my bike." I got on and then she did. "Hold on tight, Sakura."  
  
We arrived at the concert and saw Eriol and Tomoyo outside the auditorium. They rushed up to us with worry written on their face. "Sakura-chan! He's here!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened with horror and she ran to the bathroom. I knew something was wrong and went after her. "Sakura?" I asked as I walked in. Luckily no one else was in there. "Sakura what's the matter?"  
  
Sakura walked out of her stale. This was the first time I had seen her wear makeup and it was running down her face with her tears." Syao it's not fair!" she cried and fell into my arms. "Why is he back from college? Why?"  
  
I wiped away her tears. I then grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and wiped off the running makeup. I let her get a hold of herself before I spoke. "Who's back from college?"  
  
"My brother." She cried. I didn't see why she would hate that. "I used to love my brother but one day he started saying stuff like Sakura come sit on the bed. The way he said it made me not want to but I'd do it anyway because he's my brother. Then he'd say stuff like you're so beautiful when you wear your hair like that and rub my legs."  
  
I held her closer and thought of what to say. I finally got the words correctly. "You should tell your father."  
  
"I've tried." She said "But he doesn't believe me. I tried telling any adult but none believe me." I toke her outside to my bike and rode her home.  
  
It had been a few weeks and Sakura seemed fine so I let go of what happened the night of the concert. Maybe her brother had changed, I thought. Until one day when my maybe had been wrong.  
  
I was sitting at on the couch at home watching TV. It was a normal Saturday, or at least started that way. I got a phone call that I would never forget. "Hello. Li residence."  
  
"Li-kun! Come quick! Something's wrong with Sakura-chan!"  
  
I hurried to her house and ran inside. I saw ripped up pictures on the ground. I then heard an ear-piercing scream. "Sakura-chan! Don't do it!" I ran out to her backyard. Sakura was up in her tree preparing to jump. "I'm gonna end this madness once and for all!"  
  
"Sakura! Stop!" I hollered and ran towards the tree. Sakura lost her balance from hearing me and started to fall. I ran up to catch her. I heard her fall onto my body before everything went black.  
  
I woke up two days later in the hospital. It turned out Sakura was ok. She only suffered a broken leg. Her father took Touya for a lie detector test about the events and he failed. He was kicked out of the house.  
  
After much counseling Sakura got over the trauma. She learned to accept her brother's mistake and forgave him.  
  
We stayed in the trailer park for good. I was glad because we no longer moved around so I could keep my friends. I'll never forget the incidents that happened to Sakura. It'll always lurk in my mind that sometimes no one believes the truth except for a real friend.  
  
A/n: I based this fanfic off of a book I read called Silver. The book really moved me. It was about a girl who lived in the trailer park and went to school with rich kids. She finds out that these girls who seem perfect do have secrets. Her one friend was being sexually harassed by her uncle and her mother doesn't believe her. This fan fiction is not be exactly like the book, I was still trying to keep it like ccs, but the plot and meaning is the same. I hoped you liked it! 


End file.
